


Following the Rules

by Nevyn



Category: Castle
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevyn/pseuds/Nevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett decides that Castle has been so good at following the 'no-PDA' rules of their relationship at the precinct, she decided he really deserved some kind of reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, probably (aka definitely) not 100% in character, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head, so I guess you guys get to share it. Thanks, as always, to Manuxinhace for her inspiration, help and advice ;-)

Fighting hard to keep a wicked grin off her face, Kate Beckett exited the elevator and made her way to her desk. The reasons for her cheerful demeanour were plentiful: she had a fantastic boyfriend, who just happened to be one of her best friends, and was also her partner. Having finally taken the plunge several weeks ago, neither of them could believe how ludicrously happy they still were. The only downside to the whole thing was that neither of them could seem to get a handle on their raging hormones. At their respective abodes, it wasn't such an issue (unless you count the several times they had nearly been caught in the act by Alexis or Martha, or the now semi-regular 'keep that noise down' from the tenants who had the misfortune to live next door to a certain detective. At work, however, they had both agreed to a strict no-PDA policy.

The downside to that was an almost primal response: forbidden fruit is always sweetest. Whilst nothing they did compromised their ability to do their job (well, Beckett's job, at least), they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other during the day.

* * *

All week, Castle had been good. He had kept his hands to himself, and the flirty banter had crossed no lines that they hadn't been over in the three years since he started following his muse. That level of restraint, Beckett thought, deserved a reward. It was with this thought in mind that she had packed a few extras in her bag before she left for the precinct nice and early, leaving a pot of coffee in the machine, and a note on the pillow next to her lover.

_Rick,_

_I have a few things to take care of at the precinct before you come in. Text me when you get to our desk, please._

_Love,_

_KB._

* * *

Sitting down at her desk, Beckett logged into her computer and checked a couple of emails, before grabbing a coffee from the espresso machine in the break room. She glanced around the break room quickly, making sure she was alone. Taking a few mouthfuls from her coffee, she topped it up with cold water from the tap before heading back to her desk.

Checking her watch, she knew that Castle would be on his way to the precinct by now. Seeing Ryan and Esposito already at their desks, she acknowledged them as she sat down. Wiping the smile from her face, she decided it was time to put her plan into action. Deliberately, she knocked her lukewarm cup of coffee over, spilling it on her pants.

"Damnit!" She cursed, reaching for a handful of tissues to mop up the mess. Hearing her cursing, the other detectives looked over.

"Problems, Beckett?" Ryan asked, looking a little amused at seeing his usually coordinated boss frantically mopping up spilled coffee.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing, Ryan." She dabbed her pants, half-heartedly. A resigned look on her face, she threw the sodden tissues in the trash and grabbed her bag. "Mind the store, boys, I gotta get changed."

"Sure thing, boss." Esposito replied, chuckling as the duo went back to their paperwork.

Walking quickly, Beckett made her way down the hall to the change rooms. Nearing the doors, she glanced up and down the hall. Seeing nobody, she darted into a storage closet, pulling the door closed behind her and locked it. Taking out her cell phone, she used the light from it to see as she quickly stripped off her stained pants, and opened her bag. A flush of expectation staining her cheeks, she got changed quickly, the next stage of her plan coming together nicely.

* * *

Coffees and bear-claw in one hand, Castle pulled out his cell phone as the doors of the elevator opened. Making his way over to Beckett's desk, he placed their breakfast on the desk and sent her a text.

***Just sat down with breakfast at the desk. You be long? xoxo***

Almost immediately, his phone chimed as she responded.

***Say nothing to anybody. Laugh as if somebody has just told a dirty joke. Stand up, and make your way to the storage closet near the change rooms.***

More than a little puzzled, he did as instructed, leaving the food on the desk. He chuckled and stood up, heading down the hall.

* * *

Reaching the storage closet, he tried the door, finding it locked from the inside. The second his hand rattled the doorknob, he heard the latch click from inside as it was unlocked. Trying the handle again, the door opened and he darted inside, unseen by anybody.

In the closet, his eyes took a second to adjust to the low light. As his vision returned, however, he had to bite his lip to keep the gasp from escaping him. Stunned, he raked his eyes over Kate's form. Her hair loose, she wore a small pair of rimmed glasses, and a wicked smile. Running his heated gaze further down, she stood before him wearing a white shirt, buttoned at her navel. A lacy black bra peeked out from the gap in her shirt, which was tucked into a knee-length tan skirt. Cream hose sheathed her gorgeous legs, disappearing into a pair of knee-high black stiletto boots. An appreciative growl left his lips as he drank in the sight of her.

A teasing glint in her smoky eyes, Kate ran the tip of her tongue across her lips slowly as she stalked forward, her hips swaying. Silently, she placed her index finger on his lips, tracing them slowly as her free hand slipped the remaining buttons free on her shirt. Stepping back slightly, she carefully unzipped her skirt, allowing it to slide down her hips to pool around her feet. Underneath the skirt, she wore a delicate black garter belt and panties. His eyes heated as they followed her hands, tracing their way down her chest, to toy with her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. Moving her hands down her stomach, she hooked her thumbs into the top of her panties and eased them down as she knelt before him.

Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, she reached for his belt. With practiced ease, she undid the buckle, her fingers teasing as they traced their way down the bulge in his pants. An appreciative purr slipping from her moistened lips, Kate undid his trousers, and pulled them down, boxers and all. Running her fingers lightly up the insides of his thighs, she saw his stomach muscles clench with the effort of keeping silent. One hand cupping him, teasing, she ran the tip of her tongue up his length, circling the head. Pausing for a second, she looked up at him through her glasses. Staring directly into his eyes, she took him into her mouth in one smooth movement. Her lips firmly around his shaft, she worked him with her tongue as she drew him in, maintaining eye contact all the way as her nose brushed his stomach. Swallowing automatically, she held his length in her mouth, filling her for several seconds, her moan of pleasure vibrating through him as her other hand caressed his balls. Seeing his eyes roll back in his head and feeling his legs trembling, Kate slowly drew back, her lips wrapped firmly around him.

She pushed on his chest, forcing his back against the shelves, allowing her a little more room to manoeuvre. Her mouth still wrapped around him, she worked his length with one hand, squeezing and twisting as her head dipped back and forth, teeth grazing him lightly, her tongue flickering over the tip at the apex of every stroke.

Her free hand slipped down to her core, caressing her slick folds in time with her mouth. Speeding up, she reached around him and cupped his ass as she worked her mouth over him. Her lips firm, she drew him out before plunging him full-length inside her, over and over.

Fingers flickering over her bud, she felt a delicious heat pooling between her legs. Hearing Rick's breathing shorten, she knew he was close. Tasting his saltiness, she thrust him deep inside her mouth once more, holding him close as she slipped two fingers inside herself. She moaned her pleasure around him as she came, the vibrations from the muffled cries of her shattering orgasm sending him over the edge with her.

Feeling him spasm inside her mouth, Kate held him there for several seconds, her heart hammering as he spilled himself down her throat. Spent, he gazed at her as she slowly drew her lips up him. Wrapped tightly around, she coaxed every last drop from him, her tongue lapping the last of it from his tip as she released him. Her hair wild, she looked up at him and smiled a slow, wicked smile as she swallowed, licking the last traces of him from her lips.

She rocked back on her knees, still keeping eye contact with him. She drew her fingers out of her core, slick with her wetness. Delicately, slowly, she placed each finger into her mouth and sucked them clean, her eyes rolling, her lids fluttering as she tasted her pleasure. Her fingers cleaned, she reached for her discarded panties. Spreading her knees , she took the panties and mopped the trail of wetness from her thighs, brushing the delicate lace across herself, the texture bringing another purr of satisfaction from her.

Standing, she tucked the dampened panties into Rick's jacket pocket as she pulled the skirt up her thighs once more, the fabric hiding the garter belt and her lack of underwear perfectly. Zipping it up slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, her hands threading into the hair at the back of his head as she pulled him into a searing kiss, her tongue plundering his mouth, giving him a heady taste of herself. Pulling back, she ran her hand down his jaw, placing the tip of one finger on his chin, she gave him a satisfied smile. Pulling back, she quickly buttoned her shirt and tucked it in, grabbed her bag and left the closet.

His mind still reeling, his legs still not quite steady, Castle had barely finished buckling his belt when his phone beeped at him. Reflexively, he checked the text.

***Following the rules has it's benefits, Ricky. Keep behaving like you have been, and there could be more of the same in store... ;-) Wait five minutes, then come back to the desk.***

Five minutes later, and still trying very hard to wipe the grin from his features, Castle exited the closet with a spring in his step. The day looked better already...


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands fumbling with her keys, Kate Beckett tried very hard to unlock the door to her apartment. Not helping in the slightest, her partner stood behind her, nibbling on her neck. A wicked grin creasing his features, Castle ran his hands up her stomach, deftly undoing the top two buttons of her shirt. One of his warm hands slipping inside, he cupped her breast, fingers tracing lightly across the firmness of her nipple through the lacy fabric. Rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger, he used his free arm to pull her close, pressing the curve of her backside firmly against his groin.

Barely suppressing a moan, Kate finally got her key into the lock and opened the door, practically falling inside. Her bag dropping unheeded on the floor next to her, she turned around and placed her hands on Rick's chest. She used his shoulders to close the door as she shoved him backwards, hard. A small 'oof' escaped his lips an instant before her lips sealed across his, her hands roving his chest.

His patience finally snapping, Castle cupped her backside and lifted her. Moving as quickly as he could, he carried her to the kitchen island. Backing her against the edge, he wove his hands into her hair and plundered her neck with his lips. His voice husky and deep, he growled as he nuzzled his way past her collar.

"I've been thinking about doing this all damn day..." Running her hands across his shoulders, she pressed his face into her chest. Already panting slightly, she responded.

"About doing what, Rick?"

"This..." Grasping the edges of her shirt, he ripped, sending buttons flying across the room. Falling to his knees in front of her, his fingers found the zip on her skirt. Stripping it past her hips, he paused, raking his eyes up her glorious legs. Fingers trailing up her thighs, his fingertips brushed the top of her hose, thumbs brushing the inside of her hips, he admired her nakedness, framed by the suspenders. Feasting his eyes on what he had been fantasizing about since the storage locker that morning, he stood, picking her up and placing her on the bench.

Stepping forward, he pressed himself against her, nudging her legs apart with his hips. Fingertips grazing her collar bones, he bent his head and nibbled along her jaw line as his hands deftly unclasped her bra. Sliding his hands back around to her chest, his fingers slipped under the edge of the bra, teasing as he cupped her breasts. Allowing their bodies to separate, he removed the bra completely and tossed it aside, one hand cupping, kneading as his mouth trailed a blazing line of wet kisses down her chest, capturing a hardened nipple with his lips.

Gasping, Kate forced his face harder against her chest, fingers grasping the back of his head firmly. Tasting her, Castle drew her breast into his mouth, pulling his head back, he bit gently, his teeth grazing their way along her tender flesh until they tightened around her peak. Tongue flickering, Rick teased the sensitive tip as it was held between his teeth, the heat of his breath caressing her.

Hungrily, he shifted his attentions to her other breast, his hand coming up to replace his mouth on the breast just vacated. Feather light, he drew small circles across the outsides of her breast, avoiding the nipple. The contrast between the barely-felt touches on one breast and his ravaging of the other pulled a deep moan of pleasure from Kate as she threw her head back, losing herself in the waves of pleasure which coursed through her.

A whimper of loss passed her lips as he released her breasts. Kneeling, he cupped her backside and slid her forward, draping her legs over his shoulders.

"God, you're exquisite, Kate..." He muttered, running his eyes up her body. Her hair wild, cheeks flushed with passion, their gazes met across her naked body, the air crackling. Staring directly into her eyes, he tilted his head back, the tip of his tongue trailing up the inside of her thigh. Tasting her wetness, he ran the lightest of touches along her, tracing the lines of her folds. Hearing her gasp, he dipped into her, flickering, swirling. Her sweetness filling his mouth, he dropped his eyes as he filled his hands with the cheeks of her ass. Pulling her to him, he ran the meat of his tongue into her, back to front, the coarseness at the base of his tongue rubbing against her swollen nub as the tip brushed her entrance.

"Fuck! Oh..." The exclamation ripped from her, Kate fell back onto the bench top, unable to support her weight with her arms. Pulling his hands free from under her, Castle placed his hands on the inside of her knees, spreading her wide as he worked his tongue deeper into her. Her legs twitching, Kate groaned, feeling the heat pooling in her core as his tongue ravished her. One hand rising unbidden to squeeze her own breast, the other held his head in place, burying him inside her.

Sucking her folds into his mouth, he caressed her with his fingers, stroking, teasing. Sliding one in, he felt her walls clench around him as he flicked his tongue over the skin trapped between his lips. Feeling her slickness, he allowed a second finger to join the first. Working slowly, he pushed them deeper. All the way in, he curled his fingers, working them inside, stroking, seeking. The bucking of her hips, the incoherent words that spilled from her letting him know he had found what he sought, he rolled her nub in his lips while his fingers stroked deep within her. Panting, she felt her orgasm rip through her without warning. Wordlessly, she screamed as she clenched around his fingers, her body writhing as his free hand pinned her to the bench, his mouth still working. Wave after wave crashed through her as he coaxed her onward.

Her muscles slowly ceasing their squeezing around his fingers, he looked up at her, the frantic, shallow breaths setting her delicate breasts heaving. Drinking in the sight of the woman spread before him, he stood, unbuckling his belt and slipping his pants off. Boxers joining them, he placed his hands on her hips, the tip of his length brushing her dampness. The changed sensations pulling her from the white haze that filled her, Kate opened her eyelids. Locking his gaze onto hers, Castle braced her against the bench top and drove himself into her in one smooth movement. Buried as deep as he could go, he marveled in the feeling of her, gripping him, wrapping him in her heat. Another cry fell from Kate's mouth as he began to move within her. Long, slow strokes stoked the fires only recently sated in her. Her hands gripping the edge of the bench, she held on as he thrust into her. Seeing her holding onto the bench, he ran his hands up her sweat-slicked torso, caressing her breasts as he ground his hips into her. Gripping both nipples firmly, her stretched them away from her body slightly as he thrust more firmly, the impact sliding her body back and forth on the bench.

Castle gripped her legs and lifted, placing the toes of her stilettos on his shoulders, the points resting just under his armpits. Grasping her hips again, he puller her close, her knees tucking up to her chest. The changed position wrapped his length tightly, stretching her, filling her more than she knew possible. Just the right side of pain, he slowed down, pulling almost out of her, and easing his way back inside. Torturously slow, her felt every ripple inside her, every inch as he buried himself in her, over and over. Her breath caught as his tip brushed deep within her, half formed words of encouragement spilling from her as she clenched around him, squeezing tight.

Speeding up, Castle began to slam into her, the wet sounds of their flesh meeting drowning out their hoarse breathing. Feeling his own release building, he pulled one of her feet from his shoulders and rolled her so she lay face down on the cool marble surface. She gasped as her heated skin met the cold of the bench, sending goose bumps across her skin. Still sliding in and out of her, he pressed one hand to the small of her back, bringing her swollen nub into contact with the bench. The other hand he wove into her auburn hair. Tightening his grip, he pulled gently back, raising her chest off the bench just enough so the only parts of her upper body touching the marble were her nipples, which grazed it with every thrust. His stomach clenching, he focused, holding his pleasure in as long as he could.

Kate's body, brought to the edge again, started to spasm. Her walls fluttering around him, he lost control, burying himself as deep as he could, he felt himself release, filling her as her name burst from his lips in a ragged groan. The sound of her name on his lips, the feeling of him pouring himself into her sent her over the edge with him, their cries merging into a single chord of passion as he collapsed onto her, their hearts hammering.

Sometime later, when they could both feel their legs once more, Castle eased himself up. Running a gentle hand down her back, he brushed the hair from her face, tenderly stroking her jaw. His voice hoarse, he spoke softly.

"Hey, beautiful... I think we need to get in the shower, get cleaned up before we pass out here..." A drowsy smile on her face, she opened her eyes lazily and looked up at him.

"Mmmmmkay" She murmured, still boneless and happy. Still bemused by her blissful state, he slid out of her, a small whimper of protest escaping Kate's lips. Bending, he edged her off the bench and picked her up. Turning her head, she nuzzled into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck as he carried her towards the bathroom.

Gently, he let her legs slide down him to touch the ground. One arm holding her upright, he turned the tap on, a cloud of steam filling the room. Adjusting the water temperature, he knelt before her. Slowly, gently, he unzipped her boots one by one and drew them off her. Reverently, he unclasped her hose and rolled them down her legs. He hooked his fingers into the suspenders and eased them past her hips. Stepping into the shower, he offered her his hand.

Wordlessly, she took it and stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain closed behind her. Picking up a sponge, he ran it under the water briefly, before picking up a bottle of bath gel. Uncapping it, the shower filled with her distinctive cherry scent. A knowing grin dancing across his lips, he squeezed some onto the sponge and eased her under the water. Gently, he worked the sponge across her shoulders and down the lines of her back, the cherry bubbles tracing the perfection of her curves as he scrubbed the sweat of their lovemaking from her skin.

Turning her, he repeated his actions, his hands roving her body. Keeping his touch slow, he caressed her form, soothing, relaxing. Her torso cleaned, he knelt again, working the sponge down her legs, taking his time to admire the swell of her calves, the delicate arch of her feet. Finally washed of their exertions, he stood, cupping the back of her head. The lazy smile on her face too tempting to resist, he closed the distance between them, their bodies meeting under the water. Placing feather light kisses on her upturned lips, he allowed her hair to dampen. Reaching for the shampoo, he turned her to face the wall, her forearms leaning against the cool tiles. Working the shampoo through her tresses, he kneaded his fingers into her scalp, drawing a blissful moan from her. He continued to massage her, working the lather through to the ends of her hair before urging her back under the water.

Her eyes closed, Kate tipped her head back and let him rinse the suds from her hair. Floating, she felt the aches in her fade, the ones from their passion, and the deeper ones from her work. Stepping out of the tub, Castle reached over to the towel rail and picked one up. He reached past her and turned the water off and held his arms out to her. Enfolding her in the towel, he passed her a smaller one for her hair. Allowing her to wrap her hair, he grasped the towel from her body and dried her off with quick, efficient strokes.

Seeing her clad in only a dreamy smile, he couldn't keep the answering grin from his face. He spun the towel around his shoulders, quickly drying himself off. Hanging the towel up, he wrapped an arm around her waist and let her lead him to her bedroom.

In the near silence of the darkness, he heard Kate pull back the covers. Slipping from his grasp, she lay down and rolled over. Her pale skin illuminated by the glow of her bedside clock, he saw her lift an arm invitingly, holding the covers up for him to join her. Not needing any further encouragement, he slid between the sheets and lay down. Pulling the covers up, Kate wrapped her arm over his chest, laying her head on his shoulder, her leg hitching up to drape across his waist. Bodies entwined, relaxed and at peace, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
